


Grocery Shopping

by taylor_tut



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Sick Character, Sick Lance, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/pseuds/taylor_tut
Summary: From a prompt on my tumblr from bluepaladin-bestpaladin: Yoo I've been sitting on this for a bit, cause this is a constant relatable sicknerio for me, but Lance as a cashier at a grocery store, who ends up getting sick while on the job??? Being surrounded by food and strong smelling cleaners suck, especially when one is already super nauseous??? An d what about Manager Shiro who notices lance is hella sick and pulls him aside, only for lance to pass out on him from a hella high fever??





	Grocery Shopping

“Hey, Lance,” Keith greeted, loading his groceries onto the conveyor belt. He came in once a day to buy his dinner, and though he was sort of grumpy, he’d taken a shining to Lance for whatever reason. He’d never outright admit it, but he always beelined for Lance’s station, no matter how long the line. 

“Hi, Keith,” Lance said with a weak smile. “How’re you?” His hands shook as he picked up Keith’s bottled iced coffee and scanned it. 

“I’m okay,” he replied slowly, “are you? You kind of look like hell.”

“Gee, thanks,” Lance bit, lacking his usual good-natured wit. “Just tired.”

“Getting off any time soon?” Keith asked, looking up from his wallet to meet Lance’s eyes when he noticed him freeze before he could grab Keith’s cooked salmon dish. “Lance?” 

Lance had gone pale, and instead of responding to Keith, turned around and bent low behind his checker’s station, gagging unproductively into the tiny trashcan below it. 

“Woah, hey,” Keith said, immediately removing the salmon and setting it back into his basket, which he slid across the floor as far away from Lance as he could kick it. “What’s going on?”

After a few more gags, Lance seemed to get his stomach under control, and slowly, slowly stood, looking paler and more exhausted than before. He swayed on his feet and caught himself heavily on his elbows. 

“Shiro!” Keith called, motioning for the general manager. Shiro ran over as soon as he saw Lance leaning on his register and not looking up from the floor. 

“What happened?” he questioned, looking at Keith.

“I don’t know. He looked kind of rough, but all of a sudden he started gagging and now he’s not responding to me.”

“Lance,” Shiro tried, shaking his shoulder lightly. He yelped when Lance fell forward into his arms, his eyes fluttering but never fully closing. 

“Sorry, sorry,” Lance kept muttering, seemingly conscious for the whole event, “can I take my break?” 

Shiro frowned and maneuvered Lance into a seated position on the floor, not even caring as Keith stepped over the barrier that separated cashiers from customers. Shiro pressed a hand to Lance’s forehead and winced. 

“Jesus; you shouldn’t have come in today at all,” he muttered. Keith grabbed a water bottle from the soda case and uncapped it, then pressed it to Lance’s hand and helped him bring it to his mouth.

“I can bring him home,” Keith offered. 

“Only after he drinks half of this water bottle,” Shiro negotiated. “Instinct tells me to call an ambulance, but I think that might be overkill for now.”

“Just a bit,” Keith smiled. “I’m sure he’ll be fine after some sleep.”

“Let’s get him to the break room,” Shiro suggested. “We’ll give him a bit before you take him home.”

The two wrestled a slightly uncooperative Lance into the back of the store and sat with him while he finished the water, then sent him home with strict instructions not to return to work the next day. Keith never got his salmon.


End file.
